


Forward Planning

by Andraste



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M, Robot Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream makes plans. Written for springkink 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward Planning

The first thing he will do once he has Megatron at his mercy is push him down onto his knees. He'll force Megatron's mouth open, uncap himself, lubricate over his face.

When his mouth overflows, Starscream will make him lick the spillage from his feet, suck it from the ground. Then Megatron will look up, Starscream's lubricant running down his face, begging for his life. Starscream can never decide if he should spare Megatron to humiliate him further, or blast him into fragments.

Contemplating the choice of fantasy sustains him, whenever Starscream's glorious leader has him down on _his_ knees.


End file.
